Prologo: Dark Purple Emerald
by TheSevenChaos
Summary: Primer Prólogo de 7C. El erróneo encuentro con la Esmerlada. De cómo Stefi se hizo con una esmeralda Chaos… (Relato anterior a su incorporación como agente. Stefi es relativamente nueva en el uso de sus poderes, gracias a la esmeralda que llega a sus manos. No sabe, hoy en día, tener un control total de sus propios poderes acuáticos)


**Prologo: Dark Purple Emerald **

**El erróneo encuentro con la Esmerlada**

_**De cómo Stefi se hizo con una esmeralda Chaos… (Relato anterior a su incorporación como agente. Stefi es relativamente nueva en el uso de sus poderes, gracias a la esmeralda que llega a sus manos. No sabe, hoy en día, tener un control total de sus propios poderes acuáticos)**_

**OoOoO**

"_¿Torpeza?"_

Stefi era una zorra violeta de casi dieciocho años, oriunda de Wetside Island pero criada en una reciente isla que, donde ella vivía, se conocía el lugar como "Fox Town". Al ser un lugar "nuevo" (apenas trece años de existencia) y, en donde faltaba mucho por hacer (pues habían salido de una guerra hacía poco), junto con otros jóvenes del mismo lugar, era una de las tantas encargadas de llevar y traer víveres y demás cosas necesarias para su hogar. Estos víveres los conseguían de otras ciudades mucho más céntricas. Justamente, aquél día, se encontraba yendo a Station Square, en una pequeña embarcación. En realidad, había ido de "colada", porque, simplemente, iba a cambiar la tira de su colgante que se había roto, ya que la tira era de un material especial que, en su isla, no se encontraba. Y, además, aprovechaba para traer algunas cosas que le habían encargado.

Se separó del grupo con el que iba, adentrándose en la bulliciosa ciudad y esquivando gente a diestra y siniestra, hasta llegar a una joyería, donde le pusieron una nueva tira resistente a su colgante y, lo volvió a lucir, encantada. Pagó y, con una sonrisa, fue a hacer sus recados, que no eran muchos: una caja de lámparas y de otros materiales eléctricos que poco entendía ella de qué se trataba.

Stefi iba con esas cosas en una gran mochila con ruedas para hacer más cómodo el transporte. Dejó aquéllos paquetes en la pequeña embarcación (que estaba amarrada a un muelle) y volvió para el centro, pues aún le quedaba mucho tiempo y quería aprovechar al máximo el día con una de sus actividades preferidas: caminar y explorar.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado: deseaba caminar por Mystic Ruins, pues se había quedado intrigada, luego de leer acerca de unas joyas misteriosas que parecía que sólo podían usarlas los miembros del famoso "Sonic Team", como decía aquél escrito y, de haber leído acerca de grupos de unas criaturas que anhelaba ver que se conocían como "chaos". Se dirigió, tarareando, hacia la estación de trenes de Station Square, rumbo a Mystic Ruins.

Mientras viajaba, recordó que, aquél libro, decía que el taller mecánico del miembro "Tails" del Sonic Team se encontraba allí. ¿Lo vería, tal vez?, se preguntó a sí misma, esperanzada, mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire y miraba por la ventana.

Se sorprendió al escuchar por el altoparlante del tren la voz de una mujer que anunciaba que habían llegado a la estación de Mystic Ruins. No sabía que era la estación contigua, por lo que se puso de pie y descendió del transporte.

Exclamó un pequeño gritito cuando vio la altura en la que se encontraba: eran muchos metros hasta abajo y hacía límite con el mar. Bajó lentamente por la escalera de madera, aferrándose a la baranda, y se fascinó por la espléndida naturaleza del lugar: un brillante césped fino, altas paredes de piedra que formaban cuevas y algunas cabañas solitarias alrededor. Había leído que, en ése lugar, iban muchos a investigar, pues se encontraban cosas fuera de lo común que llamaba la atención de investigadores y exploradores.

La zorrita comenzó a caminar, fascinada. Luego de media hora y sin encontrar el taller que quería (tenía un sentido de la orientación algo flojo), se topó con un cristalino lago, envuelto en una enrome pared de piedra altísima y, en donde vio tal cantidad de criaturas "chaos" revoloteando por ahí que no puedo evitar una amplia sonrisa.

Cautelosa de no asustarlos, Stefi se aproximó a la gran colonia, lentamente, y se sorprendió de ver lo agradables y cariñosos que eran, en su gran mayoría: se le acercaban y la invitaban a entrar al lago, con ellos. Parecía que querían jugar. Ella soltó una risita y se quitó sus botas para poder poner sus pies en el agua. Como tenía puesto un short corto, no tenía problema alguno en mojarse las piernas, después de todo, ¡a ella le encantaba el agua!

Al entrar más, vio toda clase de chaos: celestes, verdes, rojos, multicolores, con cuernos, con colas, ¡había de toda clase! Ellos jugaban alegremente con su nueva amiga, quien reía divertida.

De pronto, vislumbró un chao sentado en… ¿un viejo riel de tren? Extrañada, se acercó y corroboró que, efectivamente, se trataba de un riel abandonado. Además, se topó con la entrada a una cueva. Stefi vio que el chao volaba frente a ella y daba algunas piruetas: a la zorra le pareció encantador, pues era de piel rosa pastel con blanco y alas de un rosa más fuerte. Le parecía tan adorable y simpático que pensó que le gustaría tenerlo como mascota, pues nunca había tenido una y, además, les podía enseñar a los miembros de su comunidad como eran los "chaos".

Sin que se lo esperara, el chao rosa fue volando en dirección contraria a la de Stefi, adentrándose en la cueva. Sin pensar, la zorra fue corriendo tras el chao.

Se detuvo cuando se percató de que estaba muy adentro, muy oscuro y casi no distinguía la salida, ya. Se maldijo a sí misma y, tanteando las manos con la pared, empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. El llamado de aquél chao que perseguía la sorprendió, pero siguió caminando hacia la salida: tenía un mal presentimiento de la cueva.

En medio de la oscuridad, chocó cara a cara con la criuaturita rosa y volvió a maldecir su torpeza. No lo veía, pero el chao la jaló por los bigotes de su rostro.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! —Se quejó y se apartó como pudo al chao—. ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, adolorida, muy confusa. El chao la hizo avanzar, empujándola, del lado contrario a la salida—. ¡Oye, no! ¡Quiero salir!

Fue un momento de forcejeo tal, que Stefi se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de bruces al suelo (un piso de piedra con varios centímetros de agua), lastimándose los brazos que usó para amortiguar la caída. Dijo algunas palabras feas e intentó "mirar" en esa oscuridad, al chao que la estaba sacando de quicio: a duras penas lo distinguió y quiso tomarlo entre sus manos para que no le hiciera nada más. Se intentó poner de pie. Cuando su húmeda mano tocó la fría pared de piedra, el lugar se iluminó de un blanco muy fuerte.

Y Stefi no distinguía nada: sus ojos celestes, quienes se habían acostumbrado un poco a la negrura de la cueva, ahora debía adaptarlos a una fuerte luz que la cegaba.

Una dulce voz se hizo en su cabeza, una voz suave y dulce de mujer que nunca había oído.

—_Chaos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón… _—sin que ella lo supiera, estaba hablando. Sí, ella misma hablaba aquéllas palabras extrañas, las repetía de su mente, y sintió algo extraño que la invadió por completo: le daba calor y se extendía a cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego, cayó rendida al suelo mojado…

Parecía que se había lastimado la cabeza cuando logró incorporarse, una vez recuperada la consciencia de nuevo: aún estaba en aquélla cueva, toda empapada y sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Ella no lo vio, pero a su lado seguía el chao rosa, flotando. Con dificultad apoyó sus manos en las paredes y caminó hasta la salida de la cueva. Parecía tener el cuerpo pesado y sentía que la humedad del agua _se le metía en el cuerpo._

—Vaya día espantoso —comentó malhumorada. Cuando tuvo de vuelta los tenues rayos del sol de la tarde sobre ella, un nerviosismo le recorrió todo su ser: se apresuró a ir por sus botas para volver rápido a la embarcación que la llevaría a casa, pues partían al anochecer, apenas el sol se ocultase y las primeras estrellas aparecieran en el firmamento.

El chao que la siguió todo día se hizo visible ante sus ojos y se puso en el medio de ella, mientras corría, como queriéndole decir algo: Stefi no pudo prever que se le interpondría y volvió a caer al agua, en el fondo del lago. Esta vez, se había mojado por completo.

Salió del agua, completamente enfadada por su propia torpeza y, al caminar hacia sus botas, pisó una piedra algo puntiaguda que casi le lastimaba su desnudo pie.

— ¡Pero por todos los demonios! —Gritó y pateó enfurecida la piedra—. ¿Pero qué…? —los chaos parecían "danzar" al unísono y daban vueltas entre ellos, mientras parecían entonar una extraña canción. La zorra veía que el agua se iluminaba, se iba quedando blanca en lugar de transparente y algo extraño volvió a emerger que la invadió, otra vez: era aquélla sensación de bienestar y calidez, como en la cueva.

—_Los servidores… Poder enriquecido por el corazón… —_volvía a ser ella misma la que hablaba y repetía, mentalmente, esas frases, mientras su cuerpo se movía de manera extraña. Luego, pareció estar como en un trance en el cual no notó que un brillo morado emergió luego de decir aquéllas raras palabras, hasta que todo cesó y se percató de la realidad de nuevo: el sol apenas se veía y amenazaba con ocultarse. No recordaba nada de lo de hace un momento.

— ¡Rayos! —y salió disparada hacia la orilla, pateando una piedra en el camino, que el chao rosa se encargó de recoger, sin que ella lo viera, pues estaba muy apresurada: se calzó sus botas y corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas hasta la estación de tren. Se preguntaba si llegaría.

El chao rosado la siguió al vuelo, mientras gritaba, pero la zorra no escuchaba: ¡tenía que irse o, de lo contrario, se irían sin ella! Había un tren parado en la estación y vio al guardia que daba un pitido con su silbato: ¡justo a tiempo! Ingresó en el transporte y las puertas eléctricas se cerraron tras ella. Relajada, vio que era la única en aquél vagón y fue a sentarse. Cual no fue sorpresa al sentir que el chao rosa le tironeaba de la cola, débilmente, con un bracito.

— ¿Y tú qué tienes? —le preguntó, extrañada y lo tomó en brazos: sintió algo duro entre los brazos de la criatura. Lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos y distinguió una joya, _una joya de un morado oscuro con forma de esmeralda._

Y, en ése instante, se percató de que ya no estaba mojada… Claro, _si había sentido cómo la humedad se le iba metiendo dentro del cuerpo y había sentido algo extraño, pero que no recordaba qué_. No sentía dolor alguno ni tenía algún rastro de herida.

Miles de preguntas le atosigaron la mente: ¿aquélla joya era suya? ¿Cómo había aparecido? ¿La esmeralda la había sanado? ¿Por qué estaba seca? Y, sobre todo, ¿de dónde demonios había salido aquélla joya?

De alguna forma, se sintió como si una gran cascada de agua le invadiera el cuerpo: un torrente de agua sin control se le metía en cada rincón de su ser. Y Stefi no comprendió absolutamente nada…

Regresó con la embarcación que casi zarpaba sin ella. Se las ingenió para ocultar la piedra morada de alguna forma y decirles que ese pequeño chao la había seguido. La terminó llamando "Ready", porque sonaba parecido a un apodo suyo…

Luego de un semana, soñaba continuamente con ella misma mientras repetía la frase "_Chaos es poder, poder enriquecido con el corazón"_, mientras daba piruetas raras en la cueva de Mystic Ruins. Luego de varios de días de pensar en aquél sueño, en donde unas grandes corrientes de agua la envolvían, el recuerdo de que ese sueño había sido real se le hizo muy presente y se asustó: ¿Ella acaso… había creado una joya? ¡No, qué va! ¡Si ella era tan normal como cualquier otra chica!

Pero no fue cierto: empezó a salir de ella agua, como si de un río se tratase, salía agua _de su cuerpo _sin que ella se diera cuenta… Tardó mucho tiempo en controlarla. Y aún no lo logra. Todos los días entrena sus débiles poderes acuáticos que, "torpemente" habían emergido de ella por haber creado "por error", como solía decirle a su mejor amigo Gaeity (un zorro de piel rojiza), una esmeralda muy similar a las del Chaos…

No entendía ni el cómo ni el por qué, simplemente, había surgido, así como así. Él se quedaba ayudarla todos los días, hasta el de hoy, a entrenarla en sus nuevos poderes.

"Ready" se quedó con ella y jamás comprendió su completa torpeza al pronunciar aquéllas palabras raras de la cueva… ¡Vaya tonta había sido! ¡Ahora debía practicar mucho para tener controlados aquéllas aguas que amenazaban con salir de su cuerpo a cada instante!

**OoOoO**

_Agradezco especialmente a mi amiguita "Amy Rose" por haberme dado la idea de que la torpe de Stefi creara una esmeralda sin que se diera cuenta xD Creo que quedó más serio de lo que yo pensaba, pero bueno… Será cuestión de tiempo y costumbre hasta que me salga algo más "gracioso" xD ¡Ténganme paciencia! ¡Adoro escribir drama y la comedia me sale horrible!_

_¡Saludos! :D_

_**Escrito por **_Ruedi_**, alias Stefi The Fox.**_


End file.
